


Ghosts of the Forsaken

by gaygoblin11



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, just sayin, this is Jane Richardson not Arkensaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoblin11/pseuds/gaygoblin11
Summary: When Jane Richardson wakes up in a mysterious mansion along with four others, her only goal is to kill Jeffrey Woods, better known as Jeff the Killer. She does not expect to become one of Slenderman's proxies along with him and others that she unfortunately shares things in common with. Now their goal is to get rid of a haunting entity known as Laughing Jack. Looks like Jane will have to wait until this bargain is over to get her revenge.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Jane Richardson | Jane the Killer/Mary, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby
Kudos: 11





	Ghosts of the Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> One moment I’m looking for scary stories bc I’ve been sleeping well recently, and the next I’m writing fan fiction for them. Anyways, bon apetit

JANE

When Jane first stirred to consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that her body felt unusually well-rested, her mind clear and refreshed, her muscles stronger than they had been the day before. Something was wrong. 

Jane never slept well, had not felt fully rested in a long time. That luxury had been taken from her. 

The second thing she noticed was that her knife was not tucked under her, the way she usually kept it when she slept. 

Immediately, panic struck her. The knife was a precaution she had so grown used to that she now missed its presence the way a small child misses a favorite stuffed animal.

She pulled herself up, alert in an instant. 

The room she had woken up in was oval in shape and big, big enough to belong in a mansion. The high ceiling was supported by pillars. Two staircases led up from the opposite walls, connecting at the center, forming a sort of balcony. The floor Jane had been lying on was marble and cold enough to numb the side of her body she had slept on. 

Her younger self would probably say the room was a perfect place for a ball. But she was no longer her younger self, and the remark would be spoiled anyway because around her were more sleeping people, all around her age and looking just as messed up as she was. 

One had been sitting up as she noticed him, and his face...that face--she could never forget it. It sent her mind into a whirlpool, years of pain and anger and bloodlust catching up to her all at once, nearly crushing her with their weight. 

This was the moment she had fantasized about for so long, planned and plotted for so long. That was the face she imagined when she sliced her latest victim's throat, or stabbed them through the heart, or tore them apart with her bare hands. That was the face of Jeff the Killer staring back at her, his sadistic smile wide and clear. Jane wanted to cut it right off.

But her knife was gone and she had barely even moved yet. Hands it is, she thought, and charged at him, a growling cry escaping her throat. 

Once, she wouldn't have even thought of doing something like that. But once she hadn't been as strong as she was now. Liquid Hate had hardened her muscles, sharpened her nails into claws, bleached her skin into white leather, inked her eyes black with vengeance. Jane was strong now, and scarier than Jeffrey Woods could ever dream to be. 

He cried out, not expecting her assail, but recovered quickly, dodging to the side and barely managing to avoid her. He was more skilled at hand-to-hand combat, that was for sure, but he didn't have Liquid Hate running through his veins. She struck before he could even move again, throwing him halfway across the room and slamming him into one of the pillars. The hit made a loud smacking sound, and Jeff gasped sharply as his breath was knocked out of him. 

It was music to Jane's ears. She leapt at him, grasping his throat, ready to rip it open. 

She had so much time to think this moment through. Everything she'd say and do to hurt him as much as he had hurt her family. _You burned them, you killed them, _she had imagined herself saying. _But you didn't kill me, and that was a mistake. _Softly, she'd whisper "Go to sleep" before delivering the final blow, ending Jeff the Killer's reign of terror once and for all.____

____Now though, during the actual event, she couldn't get the words out. Her thoughts were taken over by one word: _Die, die, die. _____ _ _

______Jane was being too careless because, with a powerful kick, he threw her off, so much force in the blow that she nearly twisted her ankle landing on the cold floor. At least she somewhat managed to land on her feet. She thanked her training for that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You killed them," Jane managed to choke out. "And now, you will die."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeff stood straighter and tilted his head, his expression of surprise now mixed with confusion. "Who even are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The words hit her like a punch to the gut. Her anger flared up tenfold. He was mocking her. "You killed my parents," Jane gritted out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm." He brought a finger to his chin, as if considering. "You're going to have to be more specific."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She bared her teeth, preparing to strike again. _I'll rip out his throat, have his head on my living room wall— _____ _ _ _ _

________"See, there are a lot of people I killed," he continued. "And a whole lot of people who want to kill me. You don't exactly stand out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had to be joking. She had been hunting him for how long? All those murders and notes to let him know she was coming..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yet, the look on his horrid face was blank. She let out a disbelieving huff. He really had no idea who she was. That wouldn't do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My name is Jane Richardson." Jane began a slow walk towards him, stepping around a sleeping body. "You killed my parents."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She tilted her head when she came to a stop in front of him, mirroring the way he was standing. "Did you get my letter?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For a moment his expression remained blank, then comprehension washed over it. He understood now. Jane reveled in the small victory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She glared at him with her black eyes, the kind of glare that would usually send people running had they not been infamous serial killers. Now, she really was going to kill him. Finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What happened?" a new voice grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jane clenched her fists, fighting the urge to groan in frustration. Why was everyone interrupting her revenge?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The speaker was rising from the floor, taking in his surroundings. He had messy brown hair and when he brought his hands up to his face, Jane noticed that they were covered in dried blood, bitten and scratched raw. She thought the boy had flinched at the sight of her, but as he continued to do so, she realized it must have been some sort of tick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who are you?" he asked, the question directed at her and Jeff both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy was either really stupid or really crazy. No normal person would stay calm at the sight of her black eyes and the horrifying manifesto that was Jeff the Killer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who are _you _?" the said horrifying manifesto retorted, his smile widening.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy paused, tapping his fingers on the floor. "Toby." He turned away to observe the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane released a breath in irritation. This wasn't going to get them anywhere. "I take it you don't know how you got here either?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He blinked, though that could just be his ticking. (She wondered if Jeff was jealous.) "I remember the monster," Toby said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Monster?" she echoed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A tall one, with long arms." His knee was bouncing up and down where he was sitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as he said it, a memory resurfaced in her mind. A memory of last night. She had just finished with her latest victim, was wiping her knife on the fabric of her dress, when it appeared. It really was tall and skinny and faceless. She remembered it stretching out its arms and how she had walked right into them, as if in a trance. Why had she done that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I remember that, too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a new voice, low and husky, and coming from her left. The owner was sitting against a pillar, looking like he had been awake for a while. Jane didn't know how she had missed him before, but having her parents' murderer in front of her must have been distracting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At first she thought the boy was like her, injected with Liquid Hate. Then, she realized that his eyes weren't black, they were missing. He seemed to notice her surprise, because he quickly pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head, concealing his features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane looked toward Jeff, daring him to make a wrong move, but his focus was on the eyeless boy, looking him up and down. His gaze was intent and almost...hungry. She didn't like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane turned to the only figure that was still asleep. Long chestnut hair covered the figure's face, spreading on the marble floor. The shape looked female._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sleeping girl let out a small sound and turned, opening her eyes. No, eye, because from her left socket protruded a small clock. The actual eye was a bright green color, looking like it would glow in the dark. Stitches made their way up the girls cheeks in a mockery of a smile. It was too close to Jeff's face for Jane's liking. She desperately hoped she wasn't looking at Jeff the Killer 2.0._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girl met Jane's eyes and gasped, quickly pulling herself up and backing away towards the wall. Jane supposed that was a normal reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girl looked around them all, from Jeff's horrible grin to Toby's incessant twitching. She clenched her fists. "Why did you bring me here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane thought she heard Jeff laugh. Or maybe it was someone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We didn't," she said. "At least...I don't think," Jane added, looking around again. Maybe it was one of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was willing to bet Jeff would think it's hilarious letting them be all confused about the whole situation right before burning the place down with them in it. She wondered if he could even be hurt by fire anymore. Or if he felt pain at all. Was he even human? Were any of them?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you want from me?" the girl gritted out, anger dripping in her tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good question—," Jeff began, amusement in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You, shut up. No one wants to hear it," Jane interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked like he was going to say something else when Toby cut in. "Anyone else missing their weapons?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girl's eye widened as she looked down at her body, likely expecting a knife to be attached to her hip and finding it gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The rest seemed just as disarmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Is it the police? Was I—we—caught?" the girl said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane rolled her eyes, (not that they could tell). "Why would the police bother with all this?" She couldn't get caught by something as simple as the cops. "No. It's that horrifying thing that's behind this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thing? Oh!" The girl suddenly looked terrified, probably having a flashback similar to Jane's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, we can't exactly leave." It was the eyeless boy, who was now standing by the giant doors. "The door is locked."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"As if that could stop me," Jane said. She had broken multiple things before that were much larger than a door. She motioned for him to get out of the way and charged at it, poised to kick it open. Only to smack right into it, dull pain exploding all over her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It faded quickly, but the blow to her pride would take longer to heal. The door hadn't even acquired a scratch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She heard Toby snicker and snapped her obsidian glare to him to shut him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Looks like we'll have to make a friendship circle and figure this out," Jeff said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuck you, Jeffrey." Jane clenched her fists and walked towards him. "I know you're behind this. Are you working for that thing that brought us here? Or is it working for you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Whatever pisses you off more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane was a second away from punching him when a woman's voice spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I see you're all awake."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Their heads snapped toward the speaker (Jane's reluctantly because she was busy glaring daggers at Jeff)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman looked like she was in her fifties, though she stood tall and straight despite her age, her figure an athletic one. She wore an old-fashioned maid outfit, her silver hair tied back in a tight bun. In her hands was a silver tray with five cups of tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Forgive me, I did not expect you all to be up so soon, otherwise I'd be here. Care for some tea?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________An awkward silence settled over the room. Jane couldn't remember the last time someone had offered her tea, and judging by the looks on their faces, she didn't think they could either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please, don't stand in the foyer. Come sit down." She turned, walking towards the doors she had come from, likely expecting them to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The second her back was turned, Jane was prepared to strike, but Jeff beat her to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn't intend to kill the woman, just get information out of her. But she had no doubt Jeff would snap her neck first, ask questions later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a crash as the cups of tea shattered on the floor, spilling steaming liquid over the marble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The scene that followed was definitely not something Jane had expected. The woman had Jeff pinned to the ground, his arms twisted behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do not test me, young man," she said, letting him go. "I'm not as feeble as I look."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jane tried to hold it in, she really did. But the look on Jeff's face was just so hilarious she couldn't help the barking laugh that escaped her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jeff was up in the speed of light, giving her a look so murderous it just made her laugh harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Follow me," the woman (who Jane decided she liked, for now) said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Where is my knife?" the clock girl said, bracing her stance as if preparing for a fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You will get your weapons back. Now, if you will just let me explain everything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Where are my hatchets?" Toby asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Did you not hear what I just said?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And my mask?" the eyeless guy added, quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Guys, just let her talk," Jane said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman looked to her gratefully, and gestured for them to follow to the next room. It was just as big, if not bigger than the one they had woken up in. She gestured for them to sit on the elaborately embroidered couches, which they did reluctantly, suspicious of the whole thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On the coffee table were more cups of tea and a sugar container. Jane wondered if the woman had expected an outcome where the first ones were shattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Toby and the clock girl had already grabbed a cup, Toby's ticking spilling a bit of hot liquid over the brim. Neither of them took a sip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You may call me Elizabeth," the woman started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hi, Elizabeth," Toby said. Jane couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The clock girl rolled her good eye. "What is this, group therapy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________God knows we need it _, Jane thought, crossing her legs and leaning back in the embroidered armchair.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elizabeth pressed her lips together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Continue," Jane prompted, though it came out sharper than she intended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elizabeth allowed a moment of silence. When she was sure no one would interrupt her again, she cleared her throat and said: "I suppose you all have heard of a killer known as Laughing Jack."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jane bit her lip, thinking. The name did not ring a bell and, looking around the room, she didn't think it meant anything to them either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elizabeth sighed, disappointed. "Honestly, what do they teach you in school these days?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Probably nothing about serial killers, Jane thought, but said nothing. She doubted any of them had been to school recently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He is known for playing with children and killing them. Sometimes he drives the parents insane," Elizabeth explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Toby raised his eyebrows, bouncing his knees up and down. "What's it to us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Master does not like it. It gives him a bad reputation, you see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Master?" Jane asked. "Is it the tall thing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "Don't let him hear you say that. But yes. He is known to the public as Slenderman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jane furrowed her brow, but the eyeless kid nodded from his seat next to Jeff. "I've heard of him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Me, too," the clock girl said, not sounding at all pleased. "I heard he kills children."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elizabeth let out a displeased huff, squaring her shoulders. "That is the rumor, isn't it? It isn't true. In fact, it could be said he rescues children, as he takes them from terrible homes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And what does he do with them?" Jane asked, skeptically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Many things. They become his servants, his proxies. They work for him in return for safety, isn't that a good deal?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, what, he wants us to become his proxies?" Jeff said, sounding amused. His legs were crossed where he was sitting on the sofa. Jane uncrossed hers when she realized they were sitting in the same pose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Something like that," Elizabeth said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We're not children," Toby piped in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elizabeth looked him up and down like she disagreed, but said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jane met her gaze and she continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, Laughing Jack has been killing children. And less children means less proxies for the master. He wants you to take him down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why would we do that?" Jane said at the same time as the eyeless kid said, "Why us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Of course, it will come with a reward," Elizabeth assured. "You will all get what you want in return."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What they want? What _did _Jane want? The only thing that came to mind was Jeffrey Wood's death. But if she thought about it, she wanted her family back. She wanted the normal life that she could never have. She wanted a nice life in a nice house with her nice girlfriend, Mary, and her nice little sister, Jessie. The memory of them sent a pang through her chest. She ignored it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You were all chosen for a reason," Elizabeth said. "Master has been watching you for quite some time to see you develop to your full potential."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She turned to look at Jane. "The legendary Jane the Killer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane nodded once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Elizabeth moved on to Jeff. "The infamous Jeff the Killer." He raised two fingers to his temple in a mock salute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Eyeless Jack--an honor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That caught Jane off guard. That was Eyeless Jack? She felt so stupid for not putting two and two together. Of course, who else could it be? Then again, he was missing his signature mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She used to research his crimes to see if he was in league with Jeff, but dropped them when she couldn't find any correlations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ticci-Toby," Elizabeth continued, making Jane furrow her brow. That seemed like a rather cruel nickname. "Master knew you were promising from the start. Clockwork-- you have potential."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The clock girl--Clockwork--grimaced. "What's that supposed to mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Elizabeth ignored her, picking up a teacup from the coffee table. "Agree to become Master's proxies and you will all get what you desire."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"For how long?" Clockwork asked. "How long will we be his proxies?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane had wondered that, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Usually, it would be forever. With you, though, it will only be long enough to kill Laughing Jack. Until then, you will live in this mansion. Do you accept?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A tense silence settled over the room, the only sound being Toby's knee bouncing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"If I wanted someone telling me who to kill," Jane said, "I would have stayed working for the government."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clockwork startled. "The government did...that?" She gestured to her eyes, which was kind of ironic coming from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane ignored the remark. "And I'm not doing anything that involves him." She spat the last word out like a curse, gesturing towards Jeff, who rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Elizabeth looked between them nervously. "I think it's worth mentioning that you are forbidden from hurting each other until this deal is over."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Then it's definitely not happening," Jane snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don't act like you're some kind of saint," Jeff drawled from his seat next to Jack. "You have just as much blood on your hands as I do. Maybe more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The blood of rapists and murderers, not the blood of innocents."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Really? That's not what your letter said, if I remember correctly. I distinctly recall it saying that you will get to my victims before I do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane gritted her teeth against the memories. That had been shortly after Liquid Hate was injected into her. She had been out of her mind, unable to control herself. Or, that's what she told herself. She hadn't killed innocent people since the Liquid Hate had worn off and wasn't planning to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Guys, is now really the time?" Jack said, exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It was really dramatic, too," Jeff continued, ignoring him. " 'Evil will battle evil' or something like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane huffed. Everything about this guy made her want to punch him in the face. "You know, I admit it, I was wrong," she said. "I used to think you were some kind of divine being, an incarnate of the devil himself, or a god of death. But you're not any of those things, are you? You're just a sad little boy who can't deal with his inner demons and takes them out on others." She snickered. "Really, Jeffrey, you're pathetic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane could have sworn his smile had wavered, but maybe she just wanted to believe that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Anyone else feel like they're missing something here?" she heard Clockwork say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"If you two are done with your battle of wits," Elizabeth said in a stern voice. "I would like your answer. Think about what you want most in the world and I can guarantee you will get it. All you have to do is agree to this deal and kill Laughing Jack."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm in," said a quiet voice. Surprisingly, it was Jack. Jane wondered what he wanted so bad that it made him agree that quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Me, too," Toby said. "I've never killed another killer. Maybe this will be fun."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A grinning Jeff joined in, because of course he wouldn't miss out on a chance to kill someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane sighed. If this Laughing Jack guy was killing children, then she would probably get to him anyways. Might as well do it for a reward, even if it meant tolerating Jeff's living existence for a few weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay," she told Elizabeth. "But only if he doesn't get near me," she added, throwing a look at Jeff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He rolled his eyes at that, but Elizabeth smiled. It was a dark, sharp grin that made Jane wonder if she was more like them than she'd originally thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They looked to Clockwork expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She frowned. "There is no way I'm working for that thing," she muttered, more to herself than others. "But I guess I have nowhere else to go. Okay, fine. I'll do it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Elizabeth's grin widened. She pulled out a small knife from the folds of her maid outfit and held it out. "Slice your palms and swear fealty to the master."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"A blood oath?" Jeff said. "Isn't that a little over the top?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's only a formality." She held the knife out to Jane, who took it. Holding a sharp object, Jane felt calmer than she had all day. There was something about the familiarity of a hilt in her palm that put her at ease. For a moment, she considered driving it into Jeff's heart once and for all, but decided against it. There would be more opportunities later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She sliced the knife over the inside of her palm, watching the black blood seep out. She used to wonder if it meant she wasn't human anymore. She supposed it didn't matter either way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jane ignored Jeff's outstretched hand, passing the knife to Toby instead. He didn't even wince as he cut his hand open, not in a tough I-can-hold-the-pain-in way, but in an I-don't-feel-pain way. He passed the knife to Clockwork, even giving her a small smile, which she didn't return. She didn't wince either, but released a pleased huff, almost like she enjoyed it. Jane pondered again at the stitches on her face and her missing eye. Did she do it to herself?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eyeless Jack was next, cutting the blue-gray skin of his hand. He gave the knife to Jeff, who took it with great flourish, keeping lingering eye contact with him (did it count as eye contact if one of them was missing eyes?) the entire time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Drama queen _, Jane thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She half expected Jeff to not bleed, to prove that he really was the monster she took him for the night she first saw him. The night he killed her family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But his blood ran red, dripping on the expensive-looking carpet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Elizabeth held up the tray the tea had been sitting on. Jane shrugged and put her palm over it, black drops tainting the silver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm still killing you when this is over," she told Jeff. It felt important to mention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You will certainly try," he retorted, putting his own hand over the tray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________One by one, the rest followed, mixing their blood together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And just like that, they were Slenderman's proxies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I’m doing, I just want to get this out of my head😂 Anyways, hope y’all like it. There will be more Creepypasta characters as we go along.


End file.
